Satellite broadcasting of communication signals has become a common place. In particular, single cable distribution is widely spread used. The single cable distribution is a satellite TV technology according to which multiple users, for example in a building, receive broadcast programming over a single coaxial cable.
Related technologies are known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,467, US 2006/0174282, WO 2010/047852 and US 2006/0225100.